Ocean of Night
by Orquidea negra
Summary: UA: Peeta Mellark; tributo del Distrito 12. Katniss Everdeen; una estilista del Capitolio. Él va rumbo a su muerte sin haber besado a nadie. Ella no puede darle mas que eso. EVERLAK. One shot.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y mundo pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo sólo me entretengo escribiendo.**

 **¡Lo prometí! Se que dije que ya no escribiría más, pero es imposible. Trataré de frenarme en lo futuro, terminar las historias que tengo incompletas y, también tengo un par de ffs que quiero compartir con ustedes (si gustan que las comparta)**

 **Han sido años, pero espero no haber perdido el toque.**

 **Para acompañar la lectura, recomiendo la canción de Editors del mismo nombre del fiction. Con ustedes,**

 **Ocean of Night**

* * *

Despertó con una terrible jaqueca; producto de la tremenda fiesta de anoche donde el Capitolio celebró la Cosecha de los tributos. Había sido algo emotivo que debía culminar con más alcohol del que debía digerir. Afortunadamente su estado de ebriedad no le impidió de sus facultades mentales y pudo fácilmente rechazar hombres indeseables que buscaban un desesperado y libre de compromisos revolcón con cualquier desconocida que se cruzase por su camino.

Definitivamente la fiesta anterior fue por mucho mejor que la última de su propio cumpleaños, ¡donde el uso de plumas arruinó las cosas! Ni para qué recordarlo.

En fin. Debía apurarse para llegar al centro de entrenamiento antes de que el equipo de preparación terminase con su tributo.

Katniss Everdeen había trabajado mucho para poder ser estilista en los juegos del hambre y este sería el primer año donde debía dar la mejor impresión para abrirse las puertas que la llevarían a alcanzar su sueño de ser la más famosa diseñadora de modas que haya existido jamás en el Capitolio.

Su gusto era elegante y sofisticado, y planeaba reflejarlo no sólo con su trabajo sino también en su vida personal: por eso una sencilla blusa roja con jeans negros y saco negro a juego fueron suficientes para presentarse a trabajar.

-Me encanta tu tributo, Everdeen -le dijo un estilista con nariz puntiaguda y color morado suave en la piel -una pena que vaya a ser el hazmerreír de Panem dado que su estilista es un novato.

La estilista iba a replicar pero un amigo llegó para impedirlo -ignorarlo es mejor. Es normal que se sientan amenazados con la llegada de talento nuevo tan prometedor. Como sea, al parecer tenemos los tributos del Distrito Doce, Katniss.

Mantuvieron ligero humor mientras intercambiaban opiniones sobre sus respectivos trabajos. Por lo visto Cinna tenía igual que ella algo adelantado para su debut de esa noche.

-Las medidas de los tributos ya llegaron a la sala de costura -mencionó la joven estilista revisando su comunicador electrónico. -Tienen la orden de usar el material en que estuvimos trabajando en tu taller.

Pasaron buena parte de la mañana siguiendo el proceso de elaborado de los vestuarios con que desfilarian sus tributos, aprovechando también para asegurar el uniforme de los entrenamientos.

El traje de ella estuvo listo antes que el de su compañero y ordenó se lo llevaran mientras se adelantaba para conocer a su tributo en persona.

La puerta se deslizó justo para que el equipo de preparación saliera y ella pudiera entrar. El chico de pie y desnudo en el centro de la habitación era algo más impresionante que lo que dejó ver la televisión. Parecía rondar los diecisiete... El pobre tuvo la mala suerte de ser escogido en el último año en que debía ser elegible para ser tributo.

-Peeta Mellark, soy Katniss, tu estilista. -El chico la miró de un modo que la incomodó. Sus ojos de un azul demasiado penetrante.

-Espero no ir desnudo frente a la multitud -soltó depronto -no me gustaría ir sólo cubierto de polvo de carbón-añadió tratando evidentemente de mantener una buena actitud.

Eso le sacó una sonrisa a la estilista -trataremos de que no vayas desnudo ¿está bien? Ahora dime, Peeta... ¿te da miedo el fuego?

Después del increíble debut de los tributos del Distrito Doce, ambos estilistas fueron invitados a comer junto con el resto del equipo.

Su tributo, Peeta, era atractivo por si sólo, pero la multitud enloqueció cuando encendió como antorcha en medio de la noche: la gente gritando su nombre... si ganaba los juegos... ¿se convertiría en el próximo Finnick Odair? Por alguna razón pensar en esa posibilidad le revolvió el estómago.

Mientras los demás se preparaban para la cena, ella permanecía sentada en la sala. Ojala pudiera fumar un cigarrillo. Preguntó a un avox donde estaba el ducto de ventilación y le señaló una escalera que llevaba al tejado seguramente.

En ese momento salió Peeta. Lo invitó a acompañarla y el chico se encogió de hombros y la siguió. Pensar en él como un chico no era muy justo. Ella misma tenía sólo dieciocho y algo, aunque le hicieron el favor de alterar sus registros y regalarle cuatro años más para que pudiera obtener el empleo.

Era de noche, y aunque el cielo estaba plagado de estrellas, podían ver claramente el maravilloso skyline del Capitolio.

Absolutamente un Océano nocturno.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras ella fumaba el primer cigarrillo de la noche. Peeta la miraba con sincera curiosidad.

-No debería hacer esto pero... me relaja -dio una explicación pese a que no le pidió una.

-Nunca he fumado -murmuró el muchacho y después añadió suavemente -y tal vez nunca lo haga.

La estilista no supo que decir, así que sólo se sacó el cigarro de la boca y se lo ofreció acercándoselo a los labios. No sabía si hacer esto era ilegal, pero el chico iba camino a su muerte... ¿que más daba entonces?

Peeta vaciló antes de aceptarlo. Dio una... dos... tres bocanadas antes de devolverlo. -Definitivamente no es lo mío -dijo tosiendo.

-¿Que más no has hecho? -quiso saber ella terminando rápidamente el resto de su cigarro. Tal vez era algo insensible de preguntar pero ya lo había hecho.

-Bueno... fumar ya no cuenta. Así que...-La estilista asintió para animarlo a continuar. -Sonará raro pero... Jamás he besado a una chica.

Katniss lo miró con ligera sorpresa -¿entonces a un chico si?

–¡No! –exclamó Peeta. El rubor intenso visible a pesar de la escasa luz del tejado –No he besado nunca a nadie... Yo... Y ahora...

La joven lo miraba escuchando su embarazoso embrollo con las palabras. Peeta era muy apuesto. Bastante más alto que ella y fornido. Sus hombros anchos y poderosos... Tenía además ese rostro encantador y un cabello ondulado tan dorado... Y eso sin contar los increíbles ojos azules y la boca tan... –imposible. No puedo creerte que jamás hayas besado a nadie.

Pero él persistió –juré que la primera sería la mujer con la que me casaría... Pero ahora que estoy tan cerca de la muerte, esa promesa me resulta ya tan absurda. –Hizo una pausa para tragar grueso y entonces dijo –¿crees que pueda...?

Katniss giró los ojos y tiró la colilla al piso. –Bien –aceptó antes de que el chico tuviera oportunidad de disculparse por su atrevimiento.

Cuando ella acercó un poco más su cuerpo al de él, Peeta chilló todo lo suave que pudo –¿ahora?

–¿Y cuando más? –espetó ella impaciente.

El chico asintió y ella se propuso darle el primer y mejor último beso de su vida. Posó sus manos en el vientre y las deslizó suavemente, lento y hacia arriba por el pecho de Peeta, hasta rodearle el cuello para inclinarlo a su altura. Entonces, con su nariz empezó a rozar el rostro del muchacho y la mandíbula, inclinandolo aún más para provocarlo a acariciar con su nariz propia la clavícula de la chica y que sus labios tocarán el nacimiento de sus pechos.

Sonrió para sí misma al sentirlo duro y tembloroso con tan leve contacto. Él intentó apartarse avergonzado pero ella lo acorraló pegando más su cuerpo al suyo. Era deliciosa la calidez que desprendía el muchacho a traves de su ropa, y Katniss olvidó en donde estaban y bajo que circunstancias se encontraban.

Se dio el tiempo de lamer los ricos labios de Peeta antes de morderlos para su deleite. El chico inexperto abrió su boca dejándose llevar y permitiéndose disfrutar de cada electrizante sensación que recorría su cuerpo.

Katniss tomó audazmente la mano del chico y la metió debajo de su blusa para que le acariciara el seno. Sonrió sobre su boca cuando él dejó escapar un gemido. Para acallar el siguiente, introdujo deliciosamente su lengua para encontrar la de Peeta.

Mientras se besaban cada vez más desesperadamente, la mano libre del muchacho cobró vida propia y atrajo aún más hacia sí a la joven por el trasero.

Ahora fue ella quien tuvo que gemir, pues en segundos había pasado de dominadora a dominada.

Y vaya que lo estaba disfrutando.

Lo único que los separó y seguramente frenó de cometer alguna estupidez fue la vocecita chillona de Effie Trinket llamándoles a cenar.

Jadeantes se miraron a los ojos. Demasiado anhelantes pero también avergonzados de haber estado a punto de perder el juicio.

Peeta parecía desesperado por querer decir algo, pero antes de saber qué, Katniss arregló su ropa y desapareció por las escaleras.

Desde entonces y cada que se veían, Peeta quería hablar sobre lo acontecido en el tejado del centro de entrenamiento pero Katniss cambiaba de tema. Aunque el día de las entrevistas finales antes de ser lanzados al campo de batalla, la tomó desprevenida y la besó. Se aferró a sus labios como se aferraría a la vida los próximos días.

Katniss respondió desesperada y una inesperada lágrima brotó de sus ojos grises. Abrazó fuertemente al muchacho y así se quedaron varios minutos antes de que tuvieran que separarse. Ella no lograba entender sus propias acciones pero ya tendría tiempo para analizarse. Terminó de retocar a Peeta y se despidió de él con un último beso en los labios.

Peeta estuvo maravilloso en la entrevista e irresistible al confesar estar enamorado de una mujer inalcanzable. Cuando el conductor quiso saber el nombre de la afortunada dama, el tiempo se había acabado.

Durante la cena, el resto del equipo del Distrito Doce se dio cuenta que algo pasaba entre ellos dos, pero nadie comentó nada, tal vez porque no les importaba o porque resultaría muy trágico si él no regresaba con vida.

Al día siguiente mientras esperaban el momento final en que estarían juntos por última vez, Katniss sostenía fuertemente la mano temblorosa de Peeta. Deseaba hacerlo prometer que ganaría, pero no consideraba justa su petición. No cuando ni ella misma sabía lo que quería respecto a Peeta Mellark. Y aunque él llegase a ganar, seguramente sería imposible estar juntos. Lo mejor era dejarlo en el olvido en cuanto subiera por el tubo dirigiéndose a su inevitable muerte.

El muchacho se posicionó finalmente y acarició la mejilla de su estilista antes de quedar encerrado en el tubo y desaparecer.

Los días que siguieron fueron terribles.

Para Peeta en su propio modo de horribles: para ella un caos total sobretodo cuando el chico susurró su nombre entre sueños y entonces todas las cámaras del Capitolio se amontonaron en la entrada de su casa para saber si esa 'Katniss' era la estilista del octavo finalista de los Juegos del Hambre.

El único modo de mantenerse lejos del televisor y de las cámaras, era encerrada trabajando. Cinna se pasaba de vez en cuando a verla y ella lo permitía porque era el único que respetaba su silencio.

En esos difíciles tiempos, es que aprendió a conocer a Cinna, y ella sabía que si algo le había ocurrido a Peeta en la Arena, entonces él le informaría que era hora de trabajar en el vestuario del próximo tributo.

Los Juegos ya iban para la segunda semana cuando Cinna le informó que Peeta había sido herido de gravedad.

Katniss no pudo ocultar lo enferma que se sintió y con todo, fue cuando por fin encendió el televisor y no se despegó de él, como si con ello sostuviera la vida de Peeta.

Verlo debatirse entre la vida y la muerte; la puso a considerar lo mucho que el chico de cálida sonrisa y brillantes ojos azules, le importaba. Miraba la pantalla tratando de traerlo de vuelta a fuerza de voluntad.

Hasta que final e inesperadamente, Peeta volvió como el Victorioso Vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre.

Los días siguientes de su recuperación fueron insoportables, pues únicamente pudo ver al chico a través de los cristales del hospital.

Estando ultimando algunos detalles del vestuario con Cinna, Haymitch se dejó caer en una silla que encontró, so pretexto de hacer una revisión de las cosas.

–Han querido modificar quirúrgicamente al chico, pero he dejado bien en claro que debe quedarse tal y como está. Sólo ustedes traten de darle más volumen a su cuerpo. –Katniss resopló contrariada pero asintió: mejor eso a que modificaran algo de su Peeta. Entonces el mentor del muchacho continuo después de vaciar una pequeña botella que llevaba consigo. –Le hubiera sido mejor morir en la Arena. –La estilista estuvo a punto de decirle obscenidades cuando aquel añadió –lo harán el próximo Odair...

Entonces fue Cinna quien habló –a menos qué...

–A menos que la preciosa aquí sea la mujer por la que Peeta proclamó estar enamorado. Entonces puede que haya una salida para él. De otro modo...

Todos comprendieron, si el Vencedor estaba enamorado de alguna chica desconocida en su Distrito, lo más probable es que muriera de un modo raro y sospechoso, y entonces él sería el próximo prostituto del Capitolio.

La joven estilista mordió sus labios y no opinó nada.

Solamente asintió una vez la cabeza.

Con su corazón bombeando a todo lo que daba, entró a la habitación donde el vencedor de los juegos ya la esperaba.

Estaba tan atractivo como lo esperaba aunque un poco más delgado.

No lo pudo analizar más porque este de inmediato se arrojó sobre ella y la besó con desesperación, apartandose solamente para susurrar –creí que no volvería a verte. –Y volvió a besarla.

–Peeta...

Pero fue interrumpida –te quiero.

Dos palabras que ahondaron en su corazón.

–Peeta por favor...

–Katniss se que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti pero déjame intentarlo. Déjame anunciar al Capitolio que te quiero a ti y sólo a ti. Que se queden sus riquezas y su gloria, que yo lo único que quiero del Capitolio es a ti. Por favor... dí que sí... que lo permites.

Tendrán que enfrentar un gobierno juntos, y posiblemente la muerte; pero lo que ella sabe y él no, es que pronto comenzará una rebelión y se necesitarán el uno al otro para sobrevivir.

Pero sobre todo porque ella acepta, aquí y ahora, que sin Peeta Mellark no quiere vivir.

–Lo permito.

Y se besan. Porque en este mundo y en otros están hechos el uno para el otro.

.

 **Un buen review no me caería mal para animarme en mi regreso :D**


End file.
